


Shizaya One-Shot

by Kitten010



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But Not Much, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, just PG, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: Just a little one-shot that I put on FF.net and decided to post it here XP





	Shizaya One-Shot

**I know this isn't how they are supposed to act, but it's how I see them in a relationship with each other. It's just my sappy romantic view.**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or Shizaya**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Izaya was roused from his sleep when the bed shifted under him, groaning tiredly the informant turned so he was laying on his stomach. It was clear it was a very early morning at the least, so he intended to fall back asleep. The warmth behind him, his half-asleep boyfriend, moved to where he was on top of him- his toned bare chest pressing firmly against Izaya's shirt covered back, Shizuo nuzzled his face into the nape of Izaya's neck. The blond breathed in the scent he used to hate but now couldn't get enough of as his strong arms wrapped securely- yet gently as to not hurt his raven-haired flea, around his waist; he'd never forgiven himself if he ended up hurting his boyfriend by mistake.

"Mm, Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured groggily, "Yeah flea?" Shizuo replied, pressing a few tiny kisses to Izaya's neck, causing the informant to sigh in pleasure, though he wouldn't admit it, Izaya loved these private moments between him and his lover- moments where Shizuo showed him his sweet and gentle side, a great contrast to the violent façade shown in public between the two men. It had honestly been a pleasant surprise for Izaya to learn when they started getting together that the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro was really a giant teddy bear who was afraid to even so much as hold his hand in fear of hurting him, the flea he had spent years chasing down to kill.

Izaya couldn't stifle a giggle when he felt Shizuo pull the shirt he was wearing, which was actually the blonde's green sweater, and place butterfly kisses on his shoulder, slowly traveling up to the side of his neck. "Shizu-chan, that tickles.." Izaya smiled lightly, making Shizuo's heart swell with happiness. He absolutely loved it when Izaya smiled a genuine smile at him, it made him feel happy because he was the one who had caused the raven to smile like this. The blond sighed in content and buried his nose in Izaya's hair, it was moments like this he enjoyed as he felt at peace and knew -even if it had taken a lot of reassurance from Izaya- he wouldn't hurt the raven-haired male in his arms.

Izaya twisted his body to where he was looking the blond male in the eyes, "Hey Shizuo?" The man in question looked down at his small lover and grinned, "Yes Izaya?"

"I love you." Izaya leaned up for a kiss, which Shizuo gladly obliged his love, "I love you too Izaya." He murmured when they pulled away after a few breathless minutes. The blond bumped his nose against Izaya's affectionately and went in for another kiss.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

**It's very, very short. But let me know what you think!**

**~Kitten**


End file.
